X-Treme Torture
"X-Treme Torture" is the thirteenth episode of the first season of Total Drama. The teams must participate in three extreme sports challenges. Plot The episode opens with a bear sneaking into the camp and stealing some of the marshmallows while the campers are asleep. They are then woken up by a plane flying overhead. The plane turns out to be piloted by Chris, who lands in the camp to announce the "X-Treme" challenges for the day: X-Treme Sofa Bed Skydiving, X-Treme Rodeo Moose Riding, and X-Treme Seadoo Water skiing. The winning team not only wins invincibility, but are also allowed the use of a mobile shower. Owen is unimpressed, but Heather, desperate for a proper shower, orders him to perform. In fear, he chokes on the marshmallow he was eating, so Harold slaps Owen on the back to revive him. Owen spits out the marshmallow, which ends up hitting Heather in the head and making her fall down. After breakfast as Owen "helps" Chef Hatchet in cleaning up the breakfast dishes by eating all the leftovers, he accidentally eats a note left on one of the plates and belches it out at Chef, who then reads it. The letter is a haiku addressed to "the girl with smoldering eyes", and Chef drops it on the table, where Gwen and Bridgette pick it up and read it. They argue over which of their respective love-interests could have written it, trading insults about the other's respective love-interest. Finally, they agree to bet two nights' dessert on who the poem was written for. In the first challenge, Trent and DJ are brought to a five thousand feet altitude in Chris' airplane and are instructed to skydive to the beach, where they must land on a sofa bed. The rest of their teammates will be on the ground, trying to maneuver the sofa beds into position beneath them. Before takeoff, Gwen makes the first subtle attempt to determine if Trent wrote the letter, but only gets blank stare from him. Up in the plane, Chris hands Trent and DJ a set of papers to sign, telling them that they are organ donor forms for a "cannibalism challenge" that he wants to pitch to the producers. He then notes that they're over the drop point and that it's time to jump. Back on the ground, the Gophers are having a tough time moving the sofa bed. When they notice Owen is sleeping on the bed, unable to awake him or move the sofa, Heather paints a bright red target on his rear and leaves him there to give Trent a "soft" landing. Trent is having doubts about jumping, but DJ gives him a reassuring pat on the back that accidentally pushes him out of the plane. In a panic, Trent forgets to open his parachute, and lands face first on the beach, leaving a deep impression in the sand. Back in the air, DJ tries to psyche himself up to jump, but is still terrified, trying to remember to pull the cords: first the blue cord, then the red cord. On the way down, he panics, pulling the red cord, then the blue. Meanwhile, the Killer Bass are trying to maneuver their sofa bed into place and Bridgette is asking Geoff about romance, but getting all sorts of brutish answers. They notice DJ floating to the ground and race to get the sofa bed under him. He lands safely, winning the first challenge for the Killer Bass, but while sitting on the bed, it closes back into a sofa, trapping DJ inside it. Trent, on the other hand, is now in a body cast, being wheeled around by "Nurse Hatchet" (Chef in a female nurse's uniform). With Trent nearly on his deathbed, Gwen asks if he has anything he'd like to tell her before he goes to get re-boned, expecting poetic last words from him. Trent however, simply asks if his hair's messed up, leaving Gwen stunned in disbelief, while Bridgette is satisfied Trent did not write the love note. The campers move on to the second challenge where Geoff is up for the Bass and has to ride a The Great Canadian Bucking Moose like a bronco bull. On the way, Bridgette makes another attempt to determine whether or not Geoff is the writer of the love letter, when Geoff shows her the tattoo on his butt. The moose is not pleased that Geoff is standing on him with his pants down and when Chef opens the pen, he bucks Geoff off almost immediately, chucking him into a nearby pile of stinky socks. Chris calls for an instant replay of that and focuses on how bad his makeup job is, oblivious to Geoff flying past his head with his pants down. It is now Leshawna's turn for the Gophers. Even though she is intimidated by the large moose, who breaks out of the pen, Leshawna hangs on to it as it roughly tries to throw her off while Gwen and Bridgette, who are still arguing over their boyfriends, decide that the love letter was never for either of them and redouble their efforts at finding the source. The moose passes them again, smashes through a bush, and stomps over the marshmallows that the bear was going to eat, with Leshawna still hanging on, grabbing a point for the Gophers. Chris announces the final challenge, the X-Treme Seadoo Water Ski Challenge. The goal is to water ski behind a jet ski, driven by a member of the opposing team, collecting flags for points. The catch is that the course is actually done on land in a mud track, not in the water. Harold skis behind Heather, and Lindsay skis behind Duncan. Lindsay announces that she's ready to compete, while wearing the "very fetch" bikini that she mentioned earlier. Heather feels a sense of despair, worried that Lindsay won't take the challenge seriously, which will ultimately cost them the win and the shower reward. Harold expects an easy victory, and in the confessional he talks about how his personal status will rise. Outside, Gwen and Bridgette are counting off the guys who might have written the love poem when an overconfident Harold emerges from the outhouse, greets them, and trips over his pants; they count him out, and narrow it to Owen or DJ, as Duncan has a crush on Courtney. Bridgette tries asking DJ a question about poetry, who rebuffs it by asking about odd questions from left field. Heather starts the race with such a jolt that Harold is yanked off his skis, and is being dragged through the mud; despite the pain and dirt, Harold is still able to capture the flags on the course, and grabs all five. Chris tells Heather that she has to bring Harold to the finish line or she will be disqualified, but she has other ideas, and plans to dump Harold so the Bass get no points. Heather turns around and pulls out a knife to cut Harold's line, yelling "Game over, guppy!" at him. But while her back is turned, she passes a rogue tree branch that hooks on and tears off her shirt, leaving her topless right in front of Harold and the entire viewing audience. She realizes immediately that her breasts were exposed, much to Harold's happiness, who continues to stare. Heather tries to cover her breasts while Harold spaces out and crashes into some rocks, losing the challenge. Since Heather forgot to drive the jet ski, she crashes it and it is flung into the air, landing on the bear, interrupting his latest marshmallow theft. Harold is left mangled, muddy messy, but satisfyingly moans "boobies", much to his teammates dismay. Gwen tries Owen, asking if he's going to use the shower so that he's ready for anyone special, but he dismisses the shower and Gwen's question. Back at the track, it's Lindsay's turn, and she has no trouble skiing in the mud, grabbing the first flag on a ramp and performing a back flip on the way down. Duncan tries to speed up to get her to lose her balance, but Lindsay keeps going, collecting all the flags, with a determined look on her face. Duncan doesn't want to cross the finish line and hand victory to the Gophers, so he deliberately crashes, sending himself flying into a tree. Lindsay maintains her balance and her momentum carries her to the finish, winning the challenge for the Gophers. She passes Duncan (however, she calls him "Doug") and apologizes, and tells him that she really wanted the shower. Geoff, who is stinking from the sock pile earlier, laments that he really needed that shower, and Duncan gives Lindsay a cold "whatever." Gwen and Bridgette are distressed that they didn't discover the source of the love letter, when Leshawna passes by and picks up the letter, asking who else has a "booty" as nice as hers. Chris sees this and comments that Leshawna has already received several other secret love letters. Though, they now know who the letters are for, but they still don't know who wrote them. At the campfire ceremony, Bridgette and DJ receive marshmallows right off the bat; Chris then tosses a marshmallow to a distant Geoff, who is sitting in a tree with a skunk due to his pungent smell. This leaves an irritated Duncan, and a placated Harold for the last marshmallow. Chris taunts both of them, which gets on Duncan's nerves, and he confronts Chris about it, saying "the chick was determined". Chris then gives Duncan the final marshmallow, sending Harold to the Dock of Shame. Harold doesn't seem to mind, as he grabs his stuff and heads for the boat. On the boat, he waxes poetic above loving, losing, and seeing "boobies." He then reveals to the shock of everyone watching, that he is the writer of the haikus and Leshawna's secret admirer. The pair run together and kiss on the dock before Chef drags Harold into the Boat of Losers. On the dock, Geoff asks Leshawna if Harold saw her breasts, and Owen asks if they can see them, getting a loud "heck, no" in response. Leshawna then wonders whose boobies did Harold see, and tries to call out to him. Behind them, Heather walks out of her shower, and Leshawna confronts her; Heather says she would never show Harold her breasts on purpose, but Leshawna is furious, and chases after a screaming Heather to enact her revenge, while Bridgette and Gwen wish each other good night. Characters * Bridgette * Chef Hatchet * Chris * DJ * Duncan * Geoff * Gwen * Harold * Heather * Leshawna * Lindsay * Owen * Trent Trivia General *Chris doesn't choose Bridgette, Gwen, and Owen to compete as a pair or by themselves in one of three challenges. *With Harold eliminated, there is a pattern: three Gophers, then three Bass. Izzy (Gopher), Cody (Gopher), Beth (Gopher), Sadie (Bass), Courtney (Bass), Harold (Bass). *This is the only episode of Total Drama Island where there are more male campers than female campers. In all other episodes of the season, there are either more girls than guys, or an equal amount of both. *This is the only episode in which a female's chest is exposed. Continuity *This marks the third time Trent was injured during a challenge due to someone else, but healed by the end of the episode. The other times are in If You Can't Take The Heat... when Owen threw a crate of oranges at him and Who Can You Trust? where he ate the poisonous fish prepared by Lindsay. *This is the second episode to feature an instant replay featuring Geoff. The first is in Dodgebrawl. *This is the first episode in the Total Drama series where a female shows any on-screen nudity that requires a pixelated censor. *This episode begins a long tradition of couples trying to kiss as one member exits the competition, until something interrupts the moment. **All subsequent elimination kisses will be interrupted with the exceptions of Bridgette and Geoff , who were eliminated together and thus were not separated, and Jasmine and Shawn, who break the tradition in Sky Fall. References *When Gwen and Bridgette are arguing over the intelligence of their respective love interests, they make a reference to Friedrich Nietzsche. *Early in the episode, Chris was wearing an outfit similar to the X-Wing fighters' pilots from the Star Wars franchise. *Harold calling himself "Dirty Harold" is a reference to the movie, Dirty Harry. *At one point, Gwen calls Bridgette "Betty". This is a term used to refer to a female surfer. *Heather calls Harold "Gumby", a reference to the character, Gumby. Goofs *When Chris is doing the recap, he says that Leshawna won the challenge for her team, when it was actually Gwen who won it. **He also says that there were eleven campers left in the last episode, when there were actually twelve. This is the beginning of his habit of forgetting how many campers were actually left in the game. Chris might've meant that there would be eleven surviving campers by the end of the episode. *When the moose kicks Owen in the face his eyes vanish for a split second. *When Chris is explaining the challenges to everyone, DJ is seen without his hat even though he is wearing it before and after this shot. **DJ is also seen without his hat when Chris starts up the plane. *After Chris takes his helmet off, the tip of his head is misshapen. *When Trent is falling and lands in the earth's crust, his pose doesn't match his shadow's pose. **Once Trent hits the ground, his pose instantly changes to match the shadow. *Although DJ failed to open his parachute before, he still has it open when he lands on the sofa. *When Harold exits the confessional during Bridgette and Gwen's talk, the camera on the confessional door is absent. *There are several goofs during the Seadoo Water Skiing Challenge: **The area of the challenge is shown to be small and open. Leshawna even hugs Lindsay after she finishes her challenge. However, nobody besides Harold saw Heather's breasts and no one even knew Harold did. **At the start, Heather is briefly seen in her bikini bottom instead of her regular shorts. Additionally, part of her hair is layered over her left arm. **When Heather is turning around to cut Harold's rope, she is briefly seen without her arm. **In the widescreen version, it can be seen that when Heather's top gets torn off, the ring of her top stays. However, seconds later she is seen completely topless. **After Heather is sent flying, the outline on the back of her head is briefly missing. **Lindsay passes Duncan a second time even though she had already crossed the finish line. *When Bridgette and Gwen hand the haiku to Leshawna moments before they find out that it was for her, the tear is seen going horizontally across the paper. However, when they first tore it, it was torn vertically right down the middle. * Chris' necklace is gone when he asks Leshawna about the haiku.H *The word "boobies" was censored as "booya" and "chest" on Cartoon Network. However, when Harold revealed that he saw Heather's chest and when Bridgette inquired him about it, the word is unedited. **Also, the word is unedited when Heather told Leshawna that it was an accident. *In the scene where Leshawna hugs Harold before he walks the Dock of Shame, the smallest apple on her shirt shifts over to the left. *Several goofs are present after Harold was eliminated: **Duncan is absent. **Gwen, Leshawna, Lindsay and Owen, who were member of the Screaming Gophers, are present when Harold walks to the Boat of Losers even though they weren't during the Campfire Ceremony. **Geoff has lost his foul stench when he still had it minutes earlier. **When Leshawna confronts Heather, she doesn't mention Harold seeing the latter's breasts. Yet, Heather somehow already knows this is her reason for doing so. Running Gags * Lindsay's running gag: **Lindsay refers to Duncan as Doug. *As the bear is about to eat his marshmallows, something or someone keeps preventing him from doing so. See also Category:Episodes Category:Total Drama episodes Category:Total Drama Island episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Bridgette Category:Episodes focusing on Chef Hatchet Category:Episodes focusing on Chris Category:Episodes focusing on DJ Category:Episodes focusing on Duncan Category:Episodes focusing on Geoff Category:Episodes focusing on Gwen Category:Episodes focusing on Harold Category:Episodes focusing on Heather Category:Episodes focusing on Leshawna Category:Episodes focusing on Lindsay Category:Episodes focusing on Owen Category:Episodes focusing on Trent Category:Episodes focusing on all campers Category:Episodes with eliminations